


comfy cozy

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [6]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dumb boys tbh, they're lowkey pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: mrs. mell makes jeremy change into michael's hoodie after his gets wet and goddamn no one should look that cute in a sweatshirt





	comfy cozy

“Michael?” Jeremy called, stepping inside of the Mell household.  Shivering violently, he relocked the door behind him, slipping his own personal key into his pocket (something even Michael didn't have because he's “untrustworthy”).  Rubbing his hands up and down his arms, he tried to warm himself as he walked from the foyer to the kitchen.  Again, Jeremy called out for Michael.

“He's out getting me some groceries,” Mrs. Mell replied, walking into the kitchen with a laundry basket on her hip.  “He should be back soon, though.”

“Oh, alright,” Jeremy replied, still shivering.  He went to move past Mrs. Mell as she was setting her basket down, but she caught his arm. 

“Where is your coat?” 

“I, um,” Jeremy stammered.  It didn't matter that Jeremy wasn't a Mell; Mrs. Mell still treated Jeremy like family and with that came the same motherly berating.  “I have a coat,” he replied, picking at his thin cotton jacket that was soaked with cold rainwater.  

“That's not a coat.  Come on, take it off, take it off.  I'll wash it with the rest of the clothes.”  Jeremy began to peel off his jacket as Mrs. Mell disappeared into the living room, coming back with Michael's red jacket.  “Put this on.  I'm sure Michael won't mind.  He's got extra blankets in his closet, too, if you need them.”  They traded jackets and Jeremy smiled.

“Thanks, Mrs. Mell.”

“Of course, honey.  Do you want me to wash your pants, too?  Michael has some sweat pants that might fit you.”

“I, er,” Jeremy turned red and shook his head.  “No, that's fine!  Thank you, though.”  Jeremy slipped Michael's jacket over his head and pulled it down over his body.  

Lengthwise, it fit perfectly.  But material wise, not so much.  Jeremy's slender form disappeared underneath the fabric and it bunched at the bottom of his arms.  He had to admit, though, that it was warm.   _ Really _ warm.  It also smelled like Michael, which was oddly comforting.  Jeremy smiled at the thought, bunching the bottom of the sleeves in his fists.

“I'll wait for him in his room,” Jeremy said.

“Alright.  I'll tell him you're here when he gets back,” Mrs. Mell said, picking up her basket and heading towards the laundry room.

Up in Michael's room, Jeremy laid on his bed, curled up under his covers.  His body still shook occasionally, but now that he was out of his cold, wet jacket, he felt much better.  He felt  _ too  _ good, in fact, and started to doze off just as the door opened.

“What the hell, dude,” Michael greeted.

Peaking out from under the comforter, Jeremy gave Michael a lazy smile.  “'Sup, buddy?”

“So not only do you have a key to my house when I don't, you also get my ma to do your laundry?  She stopped doing mine in seventh grade, Jer.  This is totally not okay.”  Michael shrugged off his coat (a proper, weatherproof one) and threw it in the corner.  He sat down at the end of the bed.

“It's not my fault I'm your mom's favorite,” Jeremy teased, sitting up in bed.  

Michael flushed.  “And now you take my clothes, too?”  

Holy  _ shit,  _ why did he look so good in that?  Michael felt his cheeks heating up.  It was just a dirty old sweatshirt but Jeremy looked so sleepy and happy in it and  _ was he snuggling in it?  Fuck fuck fuck. _

Jeremy looked down at the hoodie.  Hugging his arms close to his chest, he gave Michael a wide smile and nodded.  “Do you want it back?”

“N-no!” Michael replied a little  _ too  _ quickly.   _ Wear it forever. _  “You can keep it for now.”  

“Good,” Jeremy yawned, rubbing his eyes, “‘cause I wasn't planning on giving it back right now.  It's really comfy and warm.”

“Dude, why do you think I wear it so often?” Michael asked, crawling from the end of the bed to where Jeremy was, making him scoot over to make room.  “Why's it so big on you?” he asked, pulling on the material of the sleeve.  Seeing Jeremy in the puffy hoodie was even better up close and something about seeing Jeremy in his clothes made his stomach flip.

“I'm, uh, kinda a twig, Michael,” Jeremy replied, tugging at the end of the sleeves awkwardly.  “I like it, though.”  

Jeremy wasn't going to tell him that he also liked how it smelled like him and how being enveloped in the sweatshirt gave him the warm, fuzzy feeling of being hugged by Michael.  He honestly wouldn't doubt that he'd die of embarrassment if that happened.  

“Maybe since you're wearing my jacket, some of my powers will rub off on you…,” Michael commented nonchalantly, leaning back on the pillows behind him.

“What're you talking about?  What powers?”

“My powers of being able to  _ annihilate your ass  _ in Star Fox Assault.  Maybe this time you won't commit suicide on Zoness Sea Base by jumping into the ocean.”

“ _ That was one time, Michael,”  _ Jeremy replied, his voice coming out in a high-pitched squeak.

“Oh, buddy, it was  _ way  _ more than once,” Michael laughed.

“At least I don't blow myself up on _ my own  _ censor bombs!” 

“OKAY,” Michael raised his voice, pressing a finger to Jeremy's lips to keep him quiet.  “We've all got our flaws,  _ Mr. I can't win an air fight for my life,  _ but that's okay!  I'll still annihilate your ass.”

“First one to the basement gets to pick the battle location!” Jeremy declared, scrambling out of the bed and leaping towards the door. 

“Hey, wait!” Michael cried, nearly falling off of the bed trying to catch up with him.  Jeremy laughed and continued running.

“Jeremy Heere, that was a dirty trick!” he yelled as he raced down the hallway to the basement, ultimately losing the little race of theirs.  He'd be sure to get them back while playing his  _ least  _ favorite location.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i have both committed non intentional suicide on zoness sea base and have blown myself up
> 
> also i love mrs mell and shes not even canon


End file.
